As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional stacking-type connector 1 comprises an upper groove 100 and a lower groove 101 arranged on a metal mounting plate 10, a first connector 11 and a second connector 12 arranged by rivet within the grooves 100 and 101, respectively, and conductive terminal 110 arranged within the first connector 11. A T-shaped stage 13 (L-shape from lateral view) is arranged below the first connector 11. To assemble the stage 13, the stage 13 is pushed upward such that the conductive terminals 110 of the first connector 11 insert into the first guiding hole (not shown) of the stage 13. Moreover, the bottom plate extending forward from the bottom side of the stage 13 has second guiding hole (not shown) through which the corresponding terminal of the second connector 12 penetrates. The locking block 131 arranged on the lateral side of the bumps 130 on both side of the stage 13 is locked upon the shoulder plate 102 extending backward from both side of the mounting plate 10, thus fixing the mounting plate 10. Moreover, a round hole 103 is provide on the front and backside of each shoulder plate 102 of the mounting plate 10 for the placement of a fixing pin 104 by which the connector 1 can be fixed on the circuit board. The fixing pin 104 is in the shape of symmetry "+++" which has pin 105 on both ends thereof and projecting vertically from the round hole 103, and central clamping plates 105 clamping the spacer between two adjacent round holes 103.
From above description, it is known that the pin number (9 pins) of the conductive terminal 110 of the first connector 11 is far less than the pin number (25 pins) of the conductive terminal of the second connector 12, and the pins of the both terminals concentrate on the central location with the first guiding hole. Therefore, the stage 13 has only guiding ability for the conductive terminal 110 provided by the central guiding hole portion, and the bumps 130 on both sides thereof do not provide the guiding function. Therefore, the bumps has not provide extra function and increases the occupied area, the cost of the stage 13 is increased and the utilization for space is degraded.
On the other hand, the mounting plate 10 has two shoulder plates 102 with same length as the depth of the stage 13 such that the locking block 131 can be locked thereon. However, the arrangement of the shoulder plate 102 also occupies considerable space and the assembling of the fixing pin 104 becomes tedious and less stable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved stacking-type connector wherein the stage placed between the first connector and the second connector has structure concentrating on the central portion with guiding hole such that free space can be released on both sides thereof Moreover, two shoulder plates extends backward from the both sides of the insulating base of the second connector and the length thereof does not exceed the depth of the second connector. Therefore, the space on both sides of the stage can be fully released such that the utilization of circuit board area can be enhanced and the manufacture cost can be reduced with reduced materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved stacking-type connector, wherein the two fixing pins for fixing the stacking-type connector to the circuit board is clamped between the mounting plate and the second connector and then riveted together with the mounting plate and the second connector. The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: